A Promise
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:Complete:. A Promise is made in the heat of the moment, will it come true?
1. Cold to the Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Legal drug.

This is my first Fan Fic.'' I hope you like it.

Kazahaya shuddered in the seat next to mine. The night was cold. So cold, I was having trouble from shivering myself. Kazahaya shuddered again. He had been stupid enough to leave without his over coat. I shook off mine and gave it to him. He grabbed it and quickly pulled it over him. Once the bus stopped we got off the bus and started down the street. I heard a squeal and when I turned Kazahaya fell on top of me. He stared at me for a while before he blushed and pushed himself off.

"Sorry, I tripped over your coat."

"You'd better not have ripped it."

We continued on back to the apartment. The job had been a quick one so we got home a lot sooner that I had thought. Kazahaya ran up the stairs and rushed into the bathroom. I shucked off my jacket and started on some hot tea. The water started in the bathroom. Suddenly an idea crossed my mind. I found my way down stairs to the hot water heater.

"You don't need to be on for much longer," I whispered, pushing the off button.

The heater shut off and I rushed up the stairs. I wanted to hear this. Kazahaya was sitting in a chair when I walked through the door. His hair was wet, but he wasn't cold. He wasn't complaining either. What?

"I'm not stupid you know."

"What?"

"You've done the hot water thing before plus I heard you leave."

I was shocked. I'd never even thought of turning off the hot water heater before. Who was he thinking of? Ignoring Kazahaya's glare I finished making the tea. The tea was soothing. I handed a cup to Kazahaya. He gripped the cup tightly and sipped at it, sighing every once in a while.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Finishing my cup, I walked downstairs and turned the heater back on. It would not have been funny if I'd forgotten to turn it back on and taken a cold bath. Snow started to fall. I shivered, my jacket was in the apartment. The stairs were covered in white when I got back upstairs. I tried the door but it was locked. I pushed on it again and it still wouldn't open._ 'He is going to get it when I get in._' The lock broke with little effort, and I pushed the door open.

Kazahaya was passed out on the couch. He always looks so innocent when he is sleeping. It is much easier to watch him sleep than to deal with him when he was awake. My eyes were stuck on him. I brushed a strand of hair from his face and pulled the blanket over him before making my way to bed. He grasped the blanket and pulled it closer in his sleep.

A car drove by and I woke up. Kazahaya was snuggled against me. I stared at him. _'What is he doing?'_ I scooted away and he scooted closer. He mumbled something about it being cold. My attempts at getting away were useless so I relaxed and went back to sleep.

"Look at the lovebirds," Saiga cooed.

"They look so cute together," Kakei agreed.

I opened my eyes. Kazahaya was hugging me in his sleep and I had my arm around him. I looked up at Saiga and Kakei. They smiled at me.

"Uhhhh..." I started but Kazahaya woke up. He hugged closer, but stopped when he realized what he was hugging. He slowly opened his eyes.

"GYAH!" He shouted pushing away. He fell to the ground with a thud. I stifled a laugh.

"Sorry to interfere, but you are late," Kakei said.

Kazahaya glared at me, and rushed into the bathroom to get dressed. Kakei and Saiga left and I changed. Kazahaya came out when I was pulling on my shirt. He turned bright red and ran back into the hallway. I laughed to myself. _'This is going to be a fun day.'_ It was late, I started out the door when I heard Kazahaya rushing after me. Kakei called us back into his office as we walked inside.

"It is useless to have you work here. So I'm sending you on another job. I've sent you the location. Oh boys, do try to stay warm."

Kakei had a strange smile on his face as he said that. Kazahaya walked out the door. I followed slowly. 'Stay warm?' _'What is that about?'_ The spot we were going to wasn't very far away, so we walked. Kazahaya didn't say anything which was strange. Normally, you couldn't keep that mouth of his shut. We made it to the apartment building.

"Where to?"

"Room 1D" Kazahaya mumbled.

The first floor. Odd, normally these jobs were on the top floor. The air was chilly. I pulled my jacket closer and pushed the door to the room open. There was nothing in the room. Nothing except the jar we were after. The room was cold, colder than it had been the night before. Kazahaya grabbed the jar, and when nothing happened we started back. Kazahaya started to shiver. It was still a little chilly, but he had both of his jackets on this time. It didn't make sense for him to be that cold. We returned the jar to Kakei and went back to the room. I slipped out of my jacket. Kazahaya shivered again, and climbed under the blanket on the couch. I started tea and sat down next to him. I flipped through the channels on the TV. Nothing interesting jumped out. The tea pot whistled. I got up and finished the tea. I handed a cup to Kazahaya, my hand brushed his and he shuddered so much he spilled the tea on himself.

"OUCH!" he shouted.

I grabbed a towel and tossed it to him. He dabbed at himself, but changed instead. He sat down and huddled under the blanket again, but that didn't stop his shivering. He shifted closer and closer to me. Last night I had tolerated it because he was truly cold, tonight I wasn't having any of that.

"Stop that."

He stared at me. I turned off the Tv and went to my room. My bed was comfortable and it called me to sleep. I was drifting off when Kazahaya came into the room. He shuffled around the room. I faced the wall, trying to block out his noise. I was almost asleep again when he walked up next to my bed.

"What do you want?"

"I'm cold," he whispered. I turned around and he was shivering.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I can't stop shivering." He sounded as if he was near tears.

"Whatever." I scooted over and he slid in under the covers. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night and Kazahaya was curled into a ball one the edge of the bed. He was still shivering. I pet his back. He was cold to the touch. I pulled him closer. He woke up and huddled against me. I tensed at his touch, it was chilling. Kazahaya pulled away.

"Sorry," Kazahaya breathed.

I pulled him back to me and held him. His temperature slowly rose. He relaxed in my arms and started to drift off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered into his hair.

He turned around and kissed me. I pulled back in shock. My eyes searched his. _'Does he really...'_ He looked at me, his eyes were clear and filled with desire. I pulled him closer and kissed him. He pulled at my shirt until it slid off. He pawed at my back , his hands were ice against my skin. I shuddered and he moved his hands to my hair. I slipped my hands under the back of his shirt and brushed my fingers up and down his back. He pulled back gasping. I started moving down to nuzzle on his neck. He pulled on my hair when I nipped at his neck. I pulled his shirt over his head and kissed my way down his chest. I could hear his heart, pounding in his chest. He started trembling again. I looked up at him and he was staring at me. I licked his stomach and his breath caught in his throat. He pulled me back up to his face by my hair. We kissed again and he scratched at my back. I gasped when I felt his fingers break skin.

Kazahaya stared at me. His eyes were barely open, and his face was red. He looked as if he was about to pass out. I rubbed his forehead, he was burning up. He pulled at me. I pushed him back and grabbed my shirt. I sat up and tossed it to him.

"Put it on, now."

"Don't do that," he pleaded.

"You're sick. You need sleep."

I slumped back on the bed and pulled Kazahaya to me.

"Later, when you are feeling better. I promise," I whispered. He shuddered and huddled closer to me. I took his hand and wrapped it in mine.

"What is this? Again?" Kakei chuckled.

"Wha?" I mumbled, sitting up. I stared at Kakei. He was blurry, my eyes cleared and I realized he was staring at Kazahaya. I glanced at him. He had a bite mark that shone out under my shirt. He sat up, with my hand still wrapped around his.

"Oh my. I was kidding but..." Kakei turned, and left.

We looked at each other. Kazahaya scanned over me. His eyes stopped at my hand. He stared at it for a while before pulling his hand from mine. He left to get changed.

He didn't say anything at all that day. He did keep glancing at me when he didn't know I was watching him. I wonder...

(I'm not sure whether to continue it or not. Eh?)


	2. Trinket Box

(Don't own it.) -squeals- I hope that "the near future" comes soon.

_Part Two of Promise_

No matter how much I tried I couldn't stop thinking about him, even when I was asleep. It was beginning to bug me. I even walked into a wall today because he walked by. Kakei laughed at me and told me to take the day off and go for a walk. Maybe if I stayed away, I could get over this obsession.

I took Kakei's advice and went on a walk, hopefully it would clear my mind. After a block or two, I walked past a store that sang familiar. I looked through the window and saw a trinket box. It was the same trinket box that I was going to give Tsukiko for her birthday. But we never made it to her birthday. She never made it.

"Do you want to buy the box, young man?" An old man asked.

I looked back at the box. It was as beautiful as I remembered.

"I'll take it," I replied, handing the man the amount it cost.

The box was cold in my hand on the way home. I passed the water heater and my thoughts went back to Kazahaya. He had said that I'd turned the water heater off on him before. I hadn't done that. I chuckled to myself. He must be losing his mind.

I pushed the door open and walked through the dark living room to my own. I started to rummage through the closet. I was looking for a box that held all of Tsukiko's things when I remembered they weren't in this closet.

I opened the door to the main closet and pulled down a box. I opened the box. It was full of stuff. Wait. There is something missing. I pulled out the larger pieces and searched the bottom.

"Where is it?" I whispered to myself.

"Where's what?" Kazahaya asked from the doorway. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Nothing. Are you done with work?" I asked, closing the box.

"No, Kakei asked me to get you," he said still standing in the doorway.

"Ok. I'll come down in a second." He stared at the box for a second before leaving.

I put the trinket box into the box and placed it back on the shelf.

"Where is that necklace?" I mumbled walking down the stairs.

As I entered the store, Kakei called me to the back. He was smiling. That smile meant something was up. I went through the door and he asked me to shut it. Now I knew I was right.

"It seems that this is not the right jar. Are you sure this was the only one in the room?"

"It was the only one we could see. So I assumed . . . "

"Would you mind going back and checking to see if the correct one is still there?"

"No. Just me?"

"Yes. Do take gloves. It is going to be cold tonight."

"Tonight? Can't I just go now?"

"There are tenants home at the moment. They should be gone later on tonight. Do you still have th directions?"

"Yea. I'm going back upstairs if that is ok."

"Sure. Be careful."

After my little discussion with Kakei I hurried back upstairs. I still couldn't believe I'd lost that necklace. I pulled the box down and looked through it again, but it just wasn't there. I pulled a few more boxes down and started through them. _'Maybe I put it in the wrong place.' _It was about the 3rd box that I stopped looking. I really had lost it.

The sun was setting so I started dinner. Anything to keep my mind off the necklace, which was now plaguing my thoughts.

Kazahaya came in as I was finishing and sat at the table. His quiet routine was getting on my nerves, but I wasn't in a mood to prod. All throughout dinner I noticed he was itching something under his shirt.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I cleared the table.

"Yea, I have a rash. That's all."

"..."

He went to the room, and I grabbed my gloves and started off for the building. It was just the way it had been the other day. I went to the same room, and again there was nothing in the main room. Just a light ring of dust, where the jar had been, in the middle of the room.

I started searching the other room when I heard a knock. I looked toward the front door, but there wasn't another knock. After a moment I went back to my search. There wasn't anything in the apartment. So I made my way to leave. There was another knock as I passed the closet. _'Creepy.'_

I slowly opened the door, and there it was. A jar. The jar was larger than the other one, but it didn't have anything in it. I picked up the jar and went to the door. When I opened the door, a rush of hot air flew into the room. I looked back and the room seemed brighter, more lively. _'Odd.' _

On my way back to the drugstore, the air got colder. Snowflakes started to fall. The snow started to gather at my feet and I quickened my pace. Kakei and Saiga were standing outside the store, staring up at the clouds. When I approached Kakei looked at me and smiled.

"This is the right one."

"Here."

"No, you keep it with you tonight. I'll give it to the owner tomorrow." Kakei's face was tense as he spoke.

"Ok?"

I could hear them laughing to themselves as I walked up the stairs. I went to turn the knob on the door, but it was locked. He had locked the door again. Lately he had been locking the door when I left. I had teased him about it, but he just said it was safer this way. The same exact thing Tsukiko had said, so long ago. I opened the door and went in. The room was dark. I flicked the switch, and flinched as the light blazed to life. As I took in the room, I relaxed a little.

I had the weirdest feeling of doom, when I opened the door, like _that _room was what I was going to be walking into. I set the jar on the table and went to my room after flicking the light back off. I changed and flopped onto my bed. I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep.

"Wake up," a voice called.

"Hnnn?"

"Rikuo..." I opened my eyes and Tsukiko was standing over me.

"T-tsu-" I looked closer, but it wasn't her. Kazahaya was leaning over me. I sat up and backed away. He smiled, but it wasn't his smile. It was hers. Her soft smile, I'd seen so many times. I frowned and pushed him away. When I touched him, he groaned and rolled away.

"B-but you promised," he whimpered.

"What?"

"YOU PROMISED!" he shouted. He jumped to his feet, when he did his shirt shifted and revealed exactly what I had been looking for.

"What is that around your neck?" I asked.

(Hmm... that seems like a GREAT place to end. What do you think?)

I hope you like it. Review please? I really like to hear what people think. I'm prepared to beg! -goes to knees-

_I can't wait . . . I'm so excited now that they've finally made an announcement. I guess I can throw away my plans to kidnap Clamp now_.

**–MJ**


	3. Kira's Grudge earns a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I will someday, but that is going to be far into the future. works on finishing plans for world domination

A Promise

Chapitre 3

Kira's Grudge earns a Kiss.

---- ---- ---- ----

"Huh?" Kazahaya paused his face shifting from anger to confusion. "This? I found it yesterday." His fingers played along the pendants surface. My eyes followed his finger tips.

"That's... not..." I mumbled, searching for the right words, but failing. Kazahaya looked at me, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Sorry." He suddenly grabbed the latch, pulled off the necklace, and dropped it into my lap. "I didn't know it was yours."

"It's not," I said quietly. He looked at the necklace. Then, rubbing his neck, he sat on the edge of the bed. We sat there. The silence grew. I was about to say something; when Kazahaya leaned over and looked up at my face.

"Are you going to cry?" he asked softly, as if he didn't want to scare me.

"No," I growled, leaning back.

"Oh. . . It's just that you looked like you were going to."

"Do you want something?" Him sitting there, so close to me, was making me uncomfortable. Especially after what he'd said.

Something passed behind his eyes then he smiled at me. "No. I'm just restless."

"Then go do something. . . somewhere else." I rolled over, my back to him, and pretended to go to sleep. He stood, sighed, and left the room altogether. I sat up and looked out the bedroom door. His footsteps sounded to the front door. There was shuffling, then the front door opened and shut.

Even though I was tired, I couldn't go to sleep. My imagination was getting carried away. I tossed and turned for a while. After a while I climbed out of bed. I found myself at the front door, about to open it, but I cursed under my breath and went back to bed.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and his shoes clopped toward the bedroom. He coughed twice before creaking into his bed. I listened until his breathing fell into the pattern of sleep, before falling asleep myself.

I sat up suddenly my arms flying up to protect my face. The blow I was expecting never came. I lowered my arms and searched the room, but only the sunlight flooding the room with its brightness was different from the night before. I rolled out of bed and got dressed.

A glare flashed across my eyes. I looked down to see the necklace reflecting the sunlight up at me, as if calling me to it. I stared at it for a while, before pulling it from the floor. It was cold from the night it had spent on the floor. I knew it wouldn't be right for me to wear it. Even if I did miss her, I wanted to remember the necklace as hers, on her neck. The closet door creaked as I opened it. The box, cleared of dust unlike the others in the closet came down easily. I pulled out the trinket box, it matched the pendant perfectly. I placed the necklace into the box.

When I turned around the date on the calendar caught my eye. It was the day before the anniversary of Tsukiko's disappearance. I thought back to the days before. It seemed that everything lately was reminding me of her.

Kazahaya was still asleep when I came back to the room. I threw my pillow at him when I grabbed the keys off my night stand. He stirred, but rolled over, gripping my pillow tightly. A frown darkened my face. Again. Kazahaya wasn't going to wake up again. _'Oh but he can wake up in the middle of the night.' _I pulled the pillow lightly, just trying to get it back. He tightened his grip. I pulled a little harder. Every time I tugged, his grip tightened. I finally got fed up and just yanked the pillow from him. His grip was tighter than I though and he followed the pillow off the bed. He grunted when he hit the floor. His eyes opened, they looked upon me with hatred.

'Let go,' I ordered, pulling at the pillow.

He let go, pushing himself off the floor. He barked something as I tossed the pillow back on my bed and shut the bedroom door on my way out. The paper found its way into my hands and I started reading.

Reading the paper was becoming more of a habit, than actually caring what happened like I did before. There was an interesting article about the numbers of deaths for criminals it had been increasing quickly. _'Kira.'_ Ha. Like anybody could kill that many people.

Suddenly the whole house shook. I glanced casually over the paper to see Kazahaya pulling himself off the ground. He grumbled under his breath as he entered the room and started breakfast. A plate of food, at least that it what is was supposed to be, appeared on the table as I set down the paper.

'Itadakimasu,' Kazahaya whispered.

The food wasn't half as bad as it looked. Kazahaya was silent, which was strange for him. I finished the plate and took it to the sink. He was staring absently at the chair I'd just been sitting in, poking at his food.

"What's wrong, idiot?' I laughed.

Compunction hit me hard in the stomach as he looked up at me with sorrow. "Nothing" he murmured, returning to the plate he'd been poking at.

I laughed awkwardly. I picked up the keys on my way out the door. Something was bothering me as I went down stairs. It was almost as if I was forgetting something. The key to the side door wouldn't turn in the lock. I resisted the urge to break it, it cost too much money to fix. Applying more pressure wasn't working any, the key still wouldn't budge.

"That's the house key."

My eyes flicked over to see the store key dangling from Kazahaya's finger. I grabbed it and unlocked the door. Kazahaya snickered as he walked into the store. My fingers itched to wrap around his neck, but I didn't, instead I stuffed them into my pockets.

I set up as Kazahaya opened the register. My watch chirped. I unlocked the front door, and flipped the sign from closed to open. One of our regulars came in and bought a paper and some box.

My foot hit something on my way back to the office to drop off the keys. I looked down and saw a lone can. I picked it up and stepped around to corner to the display. To my horror the display had somehow gotten knocked over. I was re-stacking it, when Kakei came in.

"Good morning," he said, his voice full of glee. I looked up at him, he was staring at the display a fierce blush streaked across his face.

"Yea," I replied, with a raised eyebrow. I'd never seen Kakei so open about anything. Ever.

"Have a good night?" He asked, his face and voice returning to their normal mischievousness.

"It was ok," I replied, returning to the fallen display.

"Only ok?" he whispered to himself.

Kazahaya called for Kakei and he left. I pulled another can out of the pile and stacked it. My hand gripped something softer when I reached back in. A few cans rolled away as I pulled it out.

"A shoe?"

"I've been looking for that," Saiga said, pulling the shoe out of my grip.

"How did-"

"Shh! It's a secret," he said with a finger across his smirking mouth.

"Whatever," I mumbled, going back to my task. I finished stacking the cans. It had taken longer than I had expected. Lunch was only minutes away so I went to the back to get the boxes I'd stock after lunch. After stacking the boxes near the door in the back, I went back out into the store. Saiga was standing in the doorway to the office.

"Looks like your buddy is having trouble with a customer."

'Oh well." I said stepping into the office.

"Don't touch me!" Kazahaya shouted. I looked back. Saiga started off towards the front of the store. I followed him. Kakei was walking a customer about twice his size backwards out the door with a smile. The poor man looked like he was about to cry. I don't blame him. That smile was terrifying. Kazahaya was behind the counter helping another customer. The woman handed the money over and practically ran out the door. She bumped into Kakei on his way back in and squealed.

"Kudo-kun are you ok?'

"I'm fine. Just a little on edge." he added quietly, tears barely held in.

He looked over to me, his eyes narrowing into a glare. I shrugged as if it didn't bother me, but I had no appetite when I went back to the office.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, that could be because we didn't have any customers, but still. Kakei sent us home early. He seemed a little forceful to me, after all he did push Kazahaya out the door.

"Have a good night, " he called as we walked up the stairs.

Kazahaya went straight to the bedroom, mumbling about how tired he was. My stomach grumbled. Maybe I should have eaten my lunch. I went to the fridge, but it was empty, as were the cabinets. I looked at the calender on the wall and sighed. It was my turn to do the shopping. After grabbing the money, I set off for the store, locking the door as I left.

I loaded my arms with the essentials. I'd go back tomorrow for the other things. I climbed the stairs, nearly dropping one of the bags. I pushed on the door, expecting it to open, but it stayed shut. I stared at it then down at the bags in my hands. Grumbling, I set the bags down and unlocked the door. I pulled the bags up and stepped into the apartment. Kazahaya was huddled up on the couch only his head and one hand, holding a remote out of the blanket.

"Did you not hear me out there?"

"Huh?" He said looking up at me in a daze.

"Nothing." I mumbled, dropping the bags onto the table. After putting away the groceries I joined Kazahaya on the couch. I started shivering slightly.

"Why is it so cold?" I asked.

"I think the heater is broken," he said, nonchalantly.

After a few minutes of silence Kazahaya got up and pulled out a pot. He turned to me, and held up the pot.

"What do you want?'

"Nothing. I ate while I was out."

"Ah," he sighed, putting the pot back into the cabinet.

"It's cold. I'm going to bed."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Why do you care?"

"Because your silent thing is getting on my nerves."

"What do you want from me? I talk, you look at me like I should die. I don't talk, and you bother me until I do.'

"N...'

"Don't bother," he ordered.

He stomped off into the room and slammed the door shut. I sighed and fell back onto the couch. The remote found its way into my hand. I flipped through the channels. After settling on the movie channel, I turned the light off and pulled the blanket over my legs. My favorite movie started up.

I pulled the covers closer to me as the girl slowly crawled down the stairs. I looked down and laughed awkwardly at how stupid I was being. The movie ended. I flipped through the channels again, except this time I didn't find anything interesting. The Tv clicked off and I rolled over closing my eyes to go to sleep. As I drifted off I heard knocking. A sudden image of long black hair flashed into my head and I sat up. The door was open, and there was someone standing in front of it. The door shut.

"Who was that?'

"Nobody. Aren't you cold?"

"Not really."

Kazahaya shrugged and went back to the room. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I was almost asleep when I heard noises coming from the other room. Pushing myself off the bed was no easy task, I'd been lying on my arm for a few hours. My arm flopped around lazily, finally the tingling sensation started, and I got up. I pushed the door open slowly to see Kazahaya tossing and turning. I was just about to shut the door, and go back to the couch when he mumbled something in his sleep.

"Don't touch me," he said just as I reached the side of his bed. He spasmed and I shook him lightly. He stirred and woke up.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." he laughed quietly.

I glanced at the clock. He was right. For the last two nights we'd been awake, and always awoken by the other. My mood darkened when I realized that the times were exactly the same.

"Rikuo?" he asked reaching for my hand. I pulled back, regretting it when his expression crumbled.

"Yea?" I grumbled, still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Nothing." He moved, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting up.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Not a thing," he said studying the floor.

"Then why did you freak out?"

"He touched me." Kazahaya just sat there as if he had fully explained his freak out.

"And?"

"He didn't have very nice... intentions." the last word was a mere whisper. He looked as if he was replaying something in his mind.

"Did you not shield yourself?" I ignored the voice in my head telling me that I was asking for closeness. I sat on his bed. He looked over to me.

"I just haven't been sleeping well. Thanks to you."

I shrugged. It wasn't really my fault. He didn't have to bug me. I looked away and felt a sudden weight lifted from the bed. He was standing in front of me.

"Now?" he asked quietly, advancing slowly.

"Huh?" He pushed me back against the bed.

"Kiss me," he breathed his face inches from mine. I did.

---- ---- ---- ----

So! Yea, how did you like it? Forgive me if you don't like it, but I didn't know how to string it along any further. Oh and This is it! Yeppers!

Reviews and stuff are appreciated, and well liked... I'll give you guys a treat if I get reviews! Yeppers!

Check Ya'll Later!

Oh and the title ws really lame, so I just threw in things I thought were funny that I'd dropped into the story.


	4. Bon Bon Chapter

Disclaimer: Legal Drug is not mine. Although I do own all 3, and as soon as Clamp gets off there talented tooshes I'm going to own 4 as well.

This is the Bonus chapter. I couldn't think of a way to explain some things, plus I wanted to put Saiga and Kakei into it. (Love them.) I changed it from first person to third. I realized a little too late that I really don't like first person. Anyway... I guess I'm a little talkative tonight.

And now introducing the great and wonderful, not to mention kind of short...

_**The Bonbon Chapter! **_

"The boys gone?" Saiga asked leaning over Kakei.

"Yea, they went home a few hours ago." Kakei commented, a twinkle in his eye.

"Still meddling?" Saiga cooed, rubbing a finger up and down Kakei's neck.

"Why not? This is one time where I truly do not like what I have seen," Kakei sighed, leaning back

"You don't really think that one of them will leave, do you?"

"I don't know. It's what I saw." Kakei's expression dropped, he appeared grave. Saiga frowned, but as a thought crossed his mind he smiled. How it was going to work out slowly formed in his head and his smile grew. "Have you locked up?"

"Not completely," he answered stiffly. Saiga could see that he was working out scenarios in his mind.

"Come on. Let's get your mind off the boys," he laughed, pulling Kakei from his chair toward the store. Kakei closed the register, and still not understanding what Saiga was doing, started to follow him back to the office. Saiga turned around and pulled Kakei close. A rare and beautiful shocked expression, covered Kakei's face. Saiga leaned down and kissed Kakei softly.

"Not here," Kakei whispered. He nodded to the office. Saiga smiled, if Kakei could have seen the look in his eyes he would have known something was up.

Saiga stepped further back toward the office, pulling Kakei along, keeping him close. He bit Kakei softly on the neck, resulting in chaos. When Kakei pushed him back softly, Saiga lost his balance. As he fell, Saiga grabbed Kakei's arm. The pair went down quickly, into the display of dog food Kazahaya had spent the whole day setting up.

Kakei pulled a can of dog food out from under him, as he rolled over. Saiga pulled him closer. The sounds of feet hitting the metal stairs on the side of the store rang out in the silence of the night. Kakei sat up, he crawled over so he could see a clear view of the front of the store. Kazahaya was walking down the street.

"Go follow him," Kakei groaned. He leaned back into Saiga, not really wanting him to do what he had just said. Saiga pushed Kakei up and climbed to his feet. He grabbed his pants and jacket. Before he left, he leaned down and kissed Kakei softly.

"Be back soon." He followed after Kazahaya only to return a few hours later cold and grumpy.

"He walked in circles. All night. In the cold," Saiga grumbled. He walked up to Kakei and pulled him into a hug.

"Aww. Let's get you home and warmed up," Kakei chuckled, looking warm and pristine as ever. He pulled Saiga out the door.

Oddly enough they didn't realize that Saiga's shoe had been left behind.

---- The Next Night ----

"Why are we still here?" Saiga asked, a little perturbed. He wanted to be home, in his bed, not on the couch. Even if it was comfortable, it wasn't his.

"Tonight is the deadline," Kakei said absent-mindedly as he ruffled through papers on his desk.

"For what?" Saiga stared at Kakei in confusion, he hadn't heard Kakei talking about anything that would end soon or anything like that.

"The jar, which Rikuo seems to have forgotten about, its powers run out tonight," Kakei commented his eyes fixed on the ceiling for a few seconds, then returned to his paperwork.

"And they are?" Kakei hadn't told him anything about the jar, he just knew it was important for Rikuo and Kazahaya.

"Oh, I haven't told you? The jar . . . " Kakei said, glancing over to Saiga on the couch. Just then, a loud knock came from the ceiling and the jar landed on Kakei's desk. Saiga sat up suddenly. He stared at the jar then up at the ceiling in shock.

"That good?" he asked, moving over to stand behind Kakei.

"Oh very," Kakei laughed, pulling Saiga down to him. "Those boys will be together forever."

"Want to make Rikuo angry?" Saiga asked, nodding toward the store.

---- ---- ----

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rikuo shouted, seeing the display knocked over once more.

The one customer they had stared at him but he didn't care. He looked to the front of the store to see Kazahaya's face red with laughter. Saiga and Kakei were whispering to him about something. Kazahaya looked over to Rikuo and smiled. Rikuo looked back down at the display. Nothing was going to ruin his day. If Kazahaya was happy then so was he. He sure as hell wasn't stacking that display again.

— — — — —

Review please. I feel really unloved right now. sobs in a corner

PSST! I hope that you enjoyed _A Promise._ If not. . . poo on you!


End file.
